Multiple speed transmissions use friction clutches or brakes, planetary gearsets, shafts, and other elements to achieve a plurality of gear or speed ratios. When starting a transmission and changing gears of the transmission, a fluid is moved through a clutch assembly to cool the clutch assembly during startup, and during gear changes of the transmission, and during steady state. Cooling fluid moves from an inlet of the clutch housing, through the interior of the clutch housing, past reaction plates and friction plates, and through an outlet of the clutch housing. Fluid flowing through the clutch housing provides for removal of heat from the clutch through contact with certain components of the clutch, including reaction plates and friction plates by convective cooling.
While fluid flow is known to cool the clutch assembly, the flow of fluid through a clutch assembly is not always sufficient to provide adequate cooling. If fluid flow is too slow in exiting a clutch assembly, the rotating clutch can churn up the oil resulting in oil foaming or increased spin losses. On the other hand, if fluid flow is too high, insufficient cooling of the clutch can occur. Consequently, there is a need for a clutch assembly having an improved fluid flow to provide increased convective cooling capacity.